Dear Sirius
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Sirius is gone. Myself and a few various characters have written some poems and letters in an eternal tribute to the forever favorite, Sirius Black. Revised version


AN: I had to write something about Sirius's death.

9-02-05- Hello! I've decided to re-do these poems. They have the same content, but I've changed some of them around and such. It's been almost 3 years now, and I'm not as upset, though once in a while I will cry. I remember seeing the Prisoner of Azkaban, how Sirius said the ones you loved were always with you, and I cried a little because Sirius died. Well, here is the new revised poems.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

**The tears won't stop**

From Spork Princess 

The tears won't stop,

When I knew what happened,

I was in denial,

I was in depression,

I was angry,

And sad,

Very sad

I will never be glad,

For your death.

No one who has died these past years has affected me

More then you

And as I sit in the grass among the morning dew

I remember your Hogwarts days

I remember your laughing face

I remember how much you've inspired me to live life to the fullest.

Even now, years later…

Even now, just reading a fic about the death, your death,

Tears me apart,

It still breaks my heart,

How you died so early in life.

Silent tears fall,

Loud noisy sobs to,

When I'm alone I cry hardest,

I cry so much and hard,

And it only happens when I read about it,

But I wanna cry,

I wanna be sad,

I wanna know I liked you so,

I don't hold the tears back,

Only if someone comes in,

But even if I tried to stop them,

And forget you,

I know I couldn't,

None of your fans can stop crying over you,

We all miss you,

We will always remember you,

We can't stop crying over you,

The tears won't stop.

I wrote that in rememberation (is that a word? Oh well) Of Sirius.

**Remus writes: Last left**

Last left

I have no more tears left,

I'm cried out,

I'm the last left you know,

The last Marauder,

James is killed,

Peter is a traitor,

Now your, your dead to!

No matter what I tell myself,

No matter what I think,

You're gone forever,

All I have is the link

That our friendship has created between us

**Peter: The cold heart**

I can't believe what's happened,

After everything you and James and Remus did for me,

I killed James,

I allowed Lestrange to kill you,

What if Remus goes next?

How could I do this?

How could I have let it happen?

I still remember your smile,

The way you played pranks,

You'll never do it again,

You're gone,

Forever,

And I did it,

And sometimes…

I regret it

**Snape: I understand**

I don't care, right?

Why am I feeling like this?

I should be happy.

You shouldn't be missed,

By me

Your dead,

Isn't that what I always wanted?

Only one true Marauder left,

Who made it through school, through life?

Me

Not you, me!

But why don't I feel better?

Why am I not jumping with glee?

Why can't I be happy?

It's always been my childhood fantasy

But I think I see…

James was trying to save me,

He didn't want the prank played,

I forgive him,

Does he forgive me?

Me, always trying to curse him,

And you,

Do you forgive me?

I forgive you,

Do you forgive me?

**Harry: How can I forgive myself?**

Sirius,

If you can read this now,

I'm sorry that you're dead,

It's all my fault,

It was the lie in my head,

That caused this.

I still can feel the tears falling,

I remember your smile,

The way your laugh sounded like a bark,

The happy look on your face when we spent Christmas together,

You're gone now,

I'll never see that again,

I'll never see that look in your eyes,

I wish it were not true,

I'm gonna kill her,

I'll do it for you Sirius,

I promise I will!

How can I forgive myself?

If I hadn't gone there at all,

You wouldn't have come

Why did you come you idiot!

I miss you so much!

I love you Sirius,

And I always will.

**Sirius: Dear Harry**

Dear Harry,

This wasn't your fault!

Don't blame yourself!

Harry please,

I didn't want to die!

I didn't want to leave you,

But I couldn't stay in hiding when you almost died!

You could've been killed!

I died a hero death,

Your father is proud,

As is your mother,

Harry, if you ever wish to see us in our school days,

There's a picture of us all in the attic,

The password is,

Padfoot prongs moony wormtail

Hey we were young, we were bad with passwords ok:)

I'll always love you,

Forever

**Harry: Thanks**

Thanks.

Thank you Sirius,

I still feel depressed though,

Tell my parents hello,

I miss you a lot,

I will miss you,

Don't expect me not to grieve for you,

Cause I will,

I love you Sirius,

Now and forever,

I plan to see you again sometime,

I love ya,

And that can't change.

/…/…/…/…/…/

Ok, any new opinions? The basic poem is the same, but I added some things and such. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
